The Battle of the Yandere (Love Sick V2)
by mayhemb
Summary: Inspired by the male introduction video, set in a world where the 'rivals' are genderbent. Ayano is up against all ten, yet she best better be careful, as she may not be the only person falling in love. ((I am so sorry that I am this bad at writing descriptions. Rating may change later on because it's yandere))-Origionally Love Sick: A Yandere's Strife
1. Prologue

Mayhemb: Okay..So I just got done watching Yandere-Dev's recent video for April Fool's Day about the gender bent versions of the rivals and thus I was inspired to start writing once more. This first chapter will mostly be the opening and the set up for it all, and please forgive me as I do my best in writing this out.

I love all of you, my darlings.

Please note that I do not own or have any terms of ownership to Yandere-Simulator. The only thing I can really 'own' out of this is my idea of how this would initially play out, and maybe a few characters along the way. Who knows.

More information as to what I am planning on doing dooooown on bellow..! Have fun kiddies~

Now then...Let's get started..!

Also note that this version of Love Sick is a biiit different in a major way however..More on that though as the story line progresses. Anyway, outwords and onwards!

* * *

Ayano Aishi, a girl who could be considered a social outcast of the school..Though she was pretty, and looked just like everyone else, one major thing seemed to separate her from all of her peers, and the general populace.

She couldn't feel anything.

For as long as she could remember, she was never able to feel emotions. Things such as laughter, tears, or even shouts were pointless to her. Sure, the school girl pretended to be normal when she was around other people, but inside? Inside she felt nothing...

All that was within her, it felt like, was a black void..

It wasn't as bad as it sounded, actually. She knew that she was broken, that human beings were meant to feel something, but she simply didn't care. In her mind, if that _thing_ was so important, then Ayano should have already felt it by now.

 _This_ was normal for her.

But her entire world changed one day..

When she met _him_.

Her **_senpai_ ~**

* * *

Ayano was walking calmly down the sidewalk, her gaze focused ahead. In her hands she carried only her school bag, nothing more and nothing less...

That morning she had awoken to an empty house, with a note from her mother.

" _My dearest Ayano,_

 _I'm so sorry, but your father and I had to go to America for a bit..! There's something that mommy has to take care of, and she couldn't just leave without her darling. I hope you understand._

 _We may not be able to call you for a while, or even at all...Yet, I can't wait to hear about all that you have done though once we get back! Maybe you will have even found someone to call your own darling~ Ah, that would be nice to hear~_

 _Anyway, we better run. Lots of love and kisses._

 _-Mommy Dearest~_ "

..While she knew that her mother was on the more...Eccentric side of living, Ayano couldn't find any reason as to why they had just...Left the house, without telling her anything..

It was a bit worrisome, however to be worried about her mother was foolish. She was a strong and capable woman, who got what she wanted..

However, the part of Ayano actually finding her own 'darling' sounded ridiculous. She didn't need anyone, she was content with her life and-

A gasp came out of her mouth as, from around a corner, a body suddenly came flying out and bumping into her. Just like that, the two of them were on the ground, their bags scattered away from them.

Before she could say anything, the person was already up, and offering their hand to her. "I-I'm so sorry..! Are you alright?"

"Yes...I believe I am alright." She hummed out, before her eyes finally looked up..

And there he was..

A male just like any other it would seem that went to her school, yet in his eyes..In his smile...In his skin cells-

His very presence was causing an odd sensation within her..

.. "A..Ah...Miss...?" The male blinked in confusion, not understanding why she wasn't getting up...Swiftly though, he helped her up, being sure to be gentle in case she was hurt... "Are you sure you're alright?"

"...F...Fine..."

"That's great to hear, I-" The male was cut off when from behind, he seemed to be thunked on the head..It took everything in Ayano's body and mind to prevent her from punching the assailant.

Behind her being of perfection was a male who's only real noticeable trait was his bright hair..Other than that, she paid no attention to him, not when her eyes could be blessed by the other male's image... "Hey, we're gonna be late for class if you keep being this slow..!"

"Oh no-L-Late..?! C'mon, we better hurry then..!" Her angel quickly picked up both of the bags off of the ground, and gifted her back her own bag. "Again, I am so sorry about-"

"Forget the wierdo, let's GO ALREADY..!"

..And just like that, the two of them were gone, and Ayano was forever changed..

* * *

That was the day. The very first time she had felt something; a strong desire, a longing, a yearning.. _A craving_.

Ayano finally understood now. What people meant when they said that they had found what they were missing all along in their lives. What it meant to be a human. What it meant to be alive. It was _finding_ that other half, and cherishing each and every moment that they would give you..

His mere presence was the sweetest addiction that she could ever come to know. Nothing else mattered. The entire world seemed to give way in comparison to the man who became her god.

He was everything to her. He was her will to breath, to live, to eat, to love.

But now, someone was trying to sever that connection between god and mortal..

* * *

It had been much like any other day really, with her above the little inner plaza area of the school, looking down and over the railing. It was easy to see him from all the way up here, to see the being of perfection..

To see him read his book over and over again, watching from a distance as his fingers flipped the pages. To see how the wind lightly brushed his hair to the side..Haha, if he wasn't careful, then that grain of rice from his lunch earlier may attract a bird to him..

Oh, what she wouldn't give then to be that bird..

Her eyes seemed to close for a moment as she just fantasized what it would be like..To reach out and touch him even for a moment. Even if it meant that her entire world would shatter, and all the humans on earth would get banished to hell..

...No, she couldn't do that...She couldn't risk her Senpai going to such a place..

Slowly, her eyes flickered open, her yearning overcoming her fantasy and-

..Ayano felt her heart stop as she saw that boy again, the one who had been walking with her beloved. The one who had yelled at him so cruely..He was there once more, but...But something was different.

The black haired girl's heart thunked against her ribs now, her hands tightening around the railing that she was leaning against.

She saw even from this distance the way this _scum_ was looking at her Senpai. The tone of his voice, the way he had positioned hismelf so close to the god of her world...This man wanted him..But not in the same way that Ayano wanted him.

Oh no.

He could never appreciate him the way that Ayano did. That-That _monstrosity_ didn't deserve him! _He_ belonged to _Ayano_ , and Ayano alone!

* * *

That man, if she could even call him that, had taught the Aishi girl a new emotion...

" **Rage** "

That vile creature needed to be stopped...He needed to be taught a lesson-to feel the same sort of pain that Ayano felt seeing **_him_** with _Ayano's_ Senpai..

..He needed...To die..The world would be such a better place without a mongrel like him roaming around, clamoring for the hearts of taken men.

Isn't this what love was? The will to do anything for your other half? To not allow anyone to even _think_ about separating you two, to come between your bond? Yes, in Ayano's mind, that is exactly what love was. This was what her mother, and her grandmother, and all of the females in her family had taught her to do..

She had to fight tooth and nail for this, for _them_.

No action was unnecessary. No pain dealt was meaningless..No drop of blood spilled was without reason.

No one will _ever_ take him away, she wouldn't let them!

Senpai would be her's. Even if he didn't know it yet.

* * *

At home, Ayano sat at her dining room table, slowly eating her dinner for the night. The abode was silent, with the only exception being the occasional hum of the electronic devices in the kitchen. It was the perfect place for her to carefully think through her next actions with that pesky little-

 _bzzt bzzt_

Her eyes flickered down, staring at her phone was the screen lit up.

" _1 New Message!_ "

..Slowly she took the phone in her hand, and unlocked it.

" _Hey_."

...Slowly, she typed back. " **Do I know you?** "

" _I saw you stalking an upperclassman today._ "

As if that made any difference really. The leader of the science club apparently stalked the student counsel president almost all of last year, so said the whispers of her peers.. " **Do you have a problem with that?** "

" _No. I wanted to give you some information about the boy he was with._ "...Ayano knew that if she could, she would have felt both surprised..And a bit skeptical..But still, the person continued on. " _His_ _name is Osano Najimi. He has a crush on him._ "

Ayano _knew it_. That little-

" _He_ _believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school._ "

..This made Ayano's rage pause for a moment...Swiftly, her thumbs started typing. " **The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?** "

" _Correct._ " Ayano had to admit that it did sound like a rather lofty idea, almost..Sweet, and- " _He's planning to confess to him._ "

...NO. " **Why are you telling me this?** "

While she wasn't ungrateful, there also seemed to be no reason behind this..Her eyes stayed focused on the screen, waiting for the other person's response. " _I would be more than happy if something broken Osano-kun._ "

Her curiosity was rather peaked at this..

" _I think you might be the right person to give him what she deserves._ "

" **Who are you?** " This was a rather obvious question. No one person would have all this information. She had never even given her phone number to anyone besides the school and her parents..! No one could reach it..Unless they were-

" _I'm the person nicknamed "Info-kun" at school._ "

Aaaah..Well, this did seem to shine a new light on this. " **I've heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name.** "

" _The rumors are true._ " Or this could simply be a person taking up the name, to get what they wanted.. " _If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can._ "

..Support? What was this man even going on about-

" _If want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face, and I'll tell you everything I know about them._ "

...Her nose wrinkled up a bit, making her sneer almost at her own phone. " **You're disgusting.** "

" _You're a stalker._ "...Well... " _If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me._ "

Both were rather temping options, Ayano wouldn't lie. " _You have one week until your precious Senpai belongs to Osano-kun. I hope you make him suffer._ "

* * *

Mayhemb: Hi hi~ Welcome dearies, and hello! That was the prologue for 'Love Sick, A Yandere's Strife'. It is simply meant as an omage to the introduction video that we are given for Yandere-Simulator, however with a bit of a...Wordy, love-sick spin to it, in my own opinion.

From here, here are the details:

1\. As you can see, this and Love Sick have two rather different paths. In one, Ayano is after a different rival all together, in this one...Well, we'll see where it goes, hm?

2\. I will most likely be posting the different endings, and often times each chapter will be a new day, or a series of smaller days for Ayano-chan as she works through the game.

3\. Please forgive me if I am a bit slow in updating. This is the first really big thing that I am pumped about for a looong time, and I am excited to see where this will take us.

4\. I might be adding in club leader paths? But those I do not know about, for now my biggest focus is on the initial rivals.

5\. I do intend on making the chapters longer than this, however this is simply a prologue

6\. This is all I am telling you for now.

Until next time, thank you for following the documentation of The Battle of the Yandere.


	2. Tsundere Away! Day 1

Mayhemb: Hello once more my darlings and dears! It is time once more for The Battle of a Yandere. This day is the first of many for our dear Ayano's trials and tribulations. Before starting however, I wish to answer a question that was proposed to me in the reviews, one that I believe everyone may be wondering.

Submitted by ILYSM- " _I've been waiting for a story like this to come out since the video! I can't wait! It's already amazing, and I can't wait to see what you do for the different paths. The question is, does she kill? And the boys, will they like ayano? I couldn't really get that from this, but that happens in the video, so I'm going to assume yes._ "

I am terribly sorry first off that this wasn't able to be put across in the prologue, as that was simply a biiig omage/parody in a sense to the already made intro scene that we have heard from Yandere-Dev.

There will be moments of optional 'kills' in a sense, and how I plan on making it is that there will be small 'optional' kills in the thursday/friday days of each rival. This will be evident for instance with Osano once we get to that point. I will also be adding extra little snippets of 'optional death' at some ends of certain chapters apart from Thursday/Friday interactions.

As for if the boys will like Ayano, the answer is possibly. As I've hinted at, there will be several different endings that I will be typing, and with Osano we will see how this all works out in the end.

Also I'd like to apologize for the wait in this. I have four exams back to back sadly over four days, and thus I have been trying to write on this while I can (IE: Eating, and cutting my bedtime back by about twoish hours it seems to write this out). Next week however I should be on a bit more of a better schedule.

Anyway, with this out of the way, let us get started!

(More author's notes at the bottom)

* * *

 **Week 1: Day 1**

The weekend had ended quickly. Though time never really held any importance, not when she spent her time ensuring that her darling was safe and secure. If he ever stepped foot outside of his house, then she was sure to be right behind him. No one could really call them lovers if she allowed harm to come to him, right?

Haaa~

Them being lovers..

That was a dream that she could not wait to make a reality...

For now though, she did have to wait. Because _he_ was still here..

The school girl was calmly peeking around a corner, looking at the backs of her darling and that monster that was trying to take him away. That orange haired idiot was nothing, he couldn't even see that he was walking beside a god! And worse, the monster was still berating her darling. Spewing out the poison that that Tsundere beast called words...

Once they passed through the school gates however, the two childhood friends seemed to go to the side, stopping to talk to each other. Well...More like, stopping so that Osano could continue to berate her god. Ayano swiftly leaned against a tree nearby, 'checking her phone' as she listened in on them.

"I can't _believe_ you over slept again! It's _just_ like back in middle school..!" The orange haired male complained, frowning at the black haired boy.

Taro's head was bowed, looking a bit guilty as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm not your personal alarm clock, you know! You can't rely on me to wake you up every day!"Oh..What Ayano wouldn't give though to be her senpai's personal alarm clock. She would find all _sorts_ of ways to wake him up each and every morning.

"I'm sorry...If it bothers you so much, maybe we should stop walking to school together." This almost caused Ayano to smile at the thought of this, while Taro's childhood friend seemed almost..Appalled, by this..

"N...No..That..That's not what I...Just forget it, okay?.!" And just like that, the male's position had switched from worried to forceful once more. " **ANY** way, I want you to meet me on the school rooftop at lunchtime. Got it?"

"Huh? Why?" Her darling quirked his head to the side a bit in confusion. Could he possibly get cuter?

"Stop being so difficult! Just be there, all right? And **don't** keep me waiting!"

"Okay, okay! I'll be there."

"Good..!"

* * *

" **He is planning on doing something with my senpai today.** " Ayano was swift in messaging her new comrade, her heart pounding in rage from within her chest.

Already she was inside the little entrance room of the school, using her little locker to switch out her shoes, awaiting the response. " _Well, find out what this 'something' is then. It won't do us much good if we don't know what he's planning._ "

Ayano's lips pressed together at this, frowning. This would mean that she would have to spend time _away_ from ensuring that her senpai was safe and sound...But, if it was to save him from the dangers of Osano.. " **Alright, I am on it.** "

" _Good._ " Honesty, it would just be easier to _cut_ this little welp out of her Senpai's life for good and- " _Don't even think about killing him. Not yet._ "

The school girl sneered at this message. " **Why allow him to live?** "

" _Why not make him suffer? Suffer for the fact that he even thought about taking your Senpai away from you._ "

..The yandere's lips pursed a bit in thought over this. That did sound good..Criminals and vile people deserved such punishment..." **What do you have in mind?** "

" _Well, neither of us wants Osano to have a good happy life after this._ "

" **I do not want him to have a life at all.** "

" _Patience. Just follow him around and see what you can find out about him. We're going to need to do some work, and maybe even get his trust, to get him out of here.._ "

Yandere-chan felt her blood boil a bit. Allowing this demon to walk around this school, breathing and living was the last thing she wanted to do..But if she could make him suffer, to make him pay for the atrocity that he had done...

She would do anything then.

The girl was quick to follow behind Osano once she was all set, sitting down at her own desk and listening to the boy beside her. The male had put down two wrapped bento boxes on his desk. Home-made bentos. Being this close, she could easily hear Osano mumbling to himself."Is this a bad idea? Maybe I shouldn't do this...What if he doesn't like it?"

Yes it was, and he wouldn't. He would hate Osano's cooking.

With god as her witness, Ayano would _make sure_ of it...

" **I know what he is planning.** "

" _Wonderful. Now then. Let's get to work._ "

* * *

Ayano was often times seen as a hidden yet diligent worker in class. Many times the other students could recount just seeing her working, not even glancing up when other students were trying to talk to her about things. They all had just passed it off as her being a hard worker, and some of her classmates were a bit impressed. Though most of them were just a bit annoyed by this.

Imagine Osano's face when Ayano Aishi, the girl who always had been sitting next to him for...Well, who knows how long really, had not ONLY come to talk to him, which was odd. Yet even MORE insane was the fact that she was asking to copy his homework!

... " _What_?" The orange haired male blinked in confusion, eyebrows raised in shock. "You _actually_ forgot to do your psychology homework?"

"...I am afraid so..."

For some reason, Osano just..Couldn't believe this fact. He had been sitting beside Asano since..Well, before he could remember, the two of them in the same class for a looong time. While he never really _talked_ to the girl, he knew well enough that this wasn't a typical thing for her...

"...Osano..?"

His eyes had moved down to his desk as he had been thinking, snapping back up at her dark grey ones...Before giving out a very strained sigh, taking out his papers. " _Fine_. But don't make a habit of this, got it?"

"Thank you."

The orange haired male had to pause actually, having glanced up to see the faintest trace of a smile on Ayano's face. She actually looked...Pretty cute, when she smiled. A blush came to his cheeks, before he shoved his homework into her hands. "J-just hurry up, alright? I don't have all day!"

"Thank you, I will try not to take too long."

His eyes flickered away from the girl as she sat down in her desk beside him, leaning against his hand as he looked out the window.

* * *

Ayano's eyes 'scanned' Osano's paper, memorizing his hand writing as she pretended to write down his answers on a blank sheet of paper. Of course she hadn't forgotten her own homework. After all, what would she do if she got held back because of her grades and a bigger gap was between them? She'd go crazy with sadness, most likely.

She might even snap...

Yet that wasn't the point right now. Right now she had a job to do. There was a small break between the set class period before the next section would start. A few students took it as their time to walk around a bit.

A few seconds passed, and she calmly tapped Osano's shoulder, making him jump and look at her a bit startled. "Y-yeah? You done yet?"

"Yes, I am." She hummed out, handing him the papers. "Thank you."

"Yeah...Sure..Just don't make it a habit, alright?"

"I will try not to...Thank you, once more." The black haired girl hummed out, giving a small bow before she got up and walked around a bit. On her way back however, she was careful in executing her movements...

She tripped.

Her feet stumbled over themselves and down she went, hitting her face into her own desk. With the desk screeching and the loud clatter of her own chair being pushed back, all eyes were on Osano and Ayano's little corner of the room.

"Shit!" The orange haired male was up quickly. "How much of a klutz can you be..?!"

"I-I am very sorry.."

The teacher hurried over, frowning as she looked at the now bright red mark across Ayano's face. "Oh dear, are you alright?"

"I believe so...However if it is alright, I would like to go and get an ice pack from the infirmary.."

"Of course, just hurry back if you can."

"I will...Thank you." Ayano 'stumbled' up, holding her face in one hand.

* * *

Ayano blinked as she was told to sit down in the nurse's office, the female nurse humming as she had her back to the school girl. "I am still so sorry for you...! You said you took a fall in class?"

"I am...Afraid so.."

"That must have been awful.."

"It is alright."

"Still..Weren't you even a bit embarrassed?"

"Not all that much. I am just worried about missing lunch." The yandere waited, watching the nurse cross the room to her desk..Quietly, she got up, going behind the woman as she talked.

"Ooooh, I know how bad that can be at times! I'm always just a bit grumpy in all honesty when I don't get my lunch...After so many years however, I have gotten better at remembering my lunches, thankfully..But now-a-days, even the school environment is just making me a bit of a grump. I guess I'm just getting a bit cabin-feverish, hehe! Aaaah..." The nurse hummed out, sighing.. "Anyway...I won't have to worry about that for too long. I'm going on a vacation soon, in about five weeks. I've been counting the days~"

There was a moment of silence as Ayano sat back down in her chair, the keys to the nurse's cabinet now in her pocket.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I was rambling a bit...Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I am alright, thank you."

"Alrighty then~" The nurse giggled, before pausing. "Oh! I have to go to the bathroom really quick...Can you hold down the fort while I'm gone?"

"Of course, miss."

"Thank you~"

Once the nurse was out of the room, the yandere calmly got up from her seat, and went to the cabinet. With the keys in her possession, the doors were easy to unlock, and the plethora of bottles were her's to use.

Whipping out her phone, she started messaging Info-kun. " **What should I get?** "

" _You got in the nurse's cabinet?_ "

" **Yes.** "

" _I'm impressed, that was rather quick._ "

" **I don't have much time. Tell me what I need.** "

" _Alright, find a bottle labeled something along the lines of_ _an emetic._ "

Her eyes flickered across the labels, before she pulled out one of the bottles. " **Got it.** "

" _Good._ "

" **What exactly will this do?** " She looked at the label, quirking an eyebrow when she saw a warning for nausea..

" _You'll find out. It won't kill your precious senpai, but it will make him sick._ "

" **Good.** " It would serve him right. Trying to cook for her Senpai, to get close to his heart. To try and get him to think that _he_ would be a good life-long partner...

Ayano would make sure that her Senpai would _never_ trust Osano's cooking. _Never_ again.

* * *

Osano blinked as he saw Ayano finally return to the classroom, her face looking a lot less red than from before. The teacher gave the black haired girl a small nod, and a smile. "Are you doing alright now, Ayano?"

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you."

The orange haired male glanced at the girl beside him. She didn't look all that distraught, and didn't even look all that embarrassed over the fact that she had..Well, basically face-planted into her own desk.

If she could be this confident in walking back into the classroom after that scene, then surely Osano could be confident in giving Taro a bento...

Right?

...

The lunch bell rang soon, and Osano got up, smiling to himself as he looked down at the prepared lunches on his desk. "Alright Osano...You got this."

however, before he could even think about picking up his lunches, Ayano was at his side with her water bottle in hand. "Osano...I would like to ask you a small fav-"

"Oh come on..! What now?" He groaned out, looking annoyed as all hell at the moment.

.. "Would..You please go fill up my water bottle, while I go and talk to the teacher? I need to find out what I missed during class.."

"I don't have all-"

"It will only take a few moments...Please, Osano.."

...The orange haired male gave a groan, taking Ayano's black water bottle as he walked out. "Fine...! I'll be back in a minute!"

"Thank you." with him out of the room, the yandere started to pack up her things. A moment passed, with the teacher bidding her a 'have a good lunch', before leaving also.

Alone in the classroom with a bottle of medicine, and the lunch boxes on Osano's desk.

Whatever would Ayano do?

* * *

Ayano hummed as she waited at on one of the benches on the school rooftop, a soda beside her. This was all she really needed for lunch... Looking up, she could see her Senpai walking over to where Osano was waiting near her..Once her darling couldn't see her anymore, the yandere was quick to get up, and scoot towards the corner so that she could hear the two talking.

"Okay, I'm here...Just like you asked." Taro hummed out, smiling at his childhood friend.

Osano was a bit pink in the face, before holding out one of the wrapped bentos. "H...Here!"

"You made..This?"

"it's a bento, stupid!" The tsundere huffed out, frowning at his friend's confusion..Only to blush more when he saw Taro's eyes light up, it seems.

"You made me lunch...?"

"D-don't get the wrong idea! I didn't make it for YOU! I just..." The orange haired male had to pause, trying to think up a good excuse.. "Made too much food this morning. So _you_ can have the extras."

"Oh...Cool! Thanks a lot!" Senpai nodded his head, smiling as he took the offered lunch and sat down.

"Just...Shut up and eat it!"

Calmly the blue wrapping was taken off, as was the lid. It all looked great, and there even seemed to be some kind of sprinkles over it all! With a grin, Taro picked up the chopsticks and started to take a few bites.

Ayano, from around the corner, was smirking deviously.

"Ugh...What did you put in this?!" Osano paled a bit at this exclamation, watching as his childhood friend put the bento down, and started clutching his stomach.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"M..My stomach...Really hurts all of the sudden!" Though Ayano did feel bad about putting her darling through this, it was all for his own good. Really! She was sure that Osano's cooking would have gotten him sick, anyway.

"Hey! You shouldn't insult a guy's cooking, you dummy! Not after I made you-"

But the polka-dot wearing teen was cut off as Senpai stood up, and started to rush away. "I'm sorry...I-I can't finish it! I-I have to go...!"

"Huh?! Senpai, wait!" Osano raised a hand, calling out for him...Before lowering it, looking so frightened and worried. "Oh no..What did I do wrong?"

...

"GAH!" The male quickly picked up his own lunch, and tossed it onto the ground, spilling the contents. What was even the point, huh? He would probably get sick too! He made Taro sick, all because of his stupid cooking!

What did he even do wrong? Did the fish go bad or something? Was that it?

He started pacing, his hands clutching his hair as his face was scrunched up in anger. Around him, a few of the other students had glanced his way, wondering what on earth was going on.

After turning around three or four times in his little pacing oval, he ended up coming face to face with Ayano. Startled, he almost fell back onto his butt, looking at her with a skeptical leer.. "What do you want? Gonna make fun of how a guy just ate my food and ran off or-"

Osano however was cut off when Ayano actually pushed a soda can out in between them. "Here."

"...Huh?" He blinked dumbly not, looking up at her.

"It is not healthy to miss lunch, correct? So take mine."

"... _This_ is your fucking lunch?"

"Yes."

She had to be kidding. The girl was smart, she had to be with how much she seemed to be studying in class...So she had to know that this was REALLY fucking unhealthy for her to do stuff like this! "This is a crappy-"

"Just take it, alright?" The black haired girl stated, her gaze unwavering.

..Slowly, the orange-haired male took the soda... "..Thanks, I guess.."

"Good, now then...I have been...Meaning, to ask you something."

"Which is?" There was no way now that the tsundere's eyebrow could be raised any higher. He was still confused about how she had managed to get here without him seeing her, and NOW she was asking him a question?

"Is there...Anything that I could help you with?"

..."Huh?" Well, now he didn't _have_ to raise his eyebrows. Now they were knitted in confusion, looking at the girl as she continued to stare up at him.

"I feel...Bad, for having to ask you for your homework...I want to know if there is anything I can do, in return for your help."

...

The male paused, crossing his arms as he thought about this, his weight shifting to one foot..The only real thing that he would be okay with accepting help on would probably be... "Now that you mention it, yeah..There is something I need help with. I lost my phone charm, it's in the shape of a cat. I know that I lost it somewhere in the hedge maze but I don't wanna go back in there..."

"And why not? Are you scared-"

"It freaks me out only a _bit_ , got it?" Osano hissed out, glaring down at the school girl. "I'm worried I'll get lost and be stuck in there for hours..!"

"So you say..."

"Look I..I feel bad for asking, but..."

"I asked you if you needed help." She reminded him, making the orange haired male a bit..Less stressed and embarrassed about this.

"...Would you be willing to go into the hedge maze and get my phone charm for me?"

"Of course."

The tsundere's eyes widened, looking at the smaller girl with a mix of excitement and disbelief. Yet they quickly snapped back into his usual pressed glare. "Y-yeah well...Just don't be an idiot and get lost, alright? If you can't find it, just tell me."

"I will find it, do not worry." With that, Ayano gave a nod, and went along her merry little way down the hallway. Osano could only just watch her go, feeling just a bit..Confused, about what just happened.

"Hmph...Well-Whatever."

* * *

School had finally let out for the day, and Osano gave a deep sigh...Taro had messaged him that he had gone home after throwing up, not feeling well enough to stay at school..Damn it, where had he gone wrong? He was SURE that the bento idea would work!

Now Senpai would never trust his cooking again...Not for a really long time, anyway..

The orange haired male grumbled a bit at this, frowning even at the realization. However, he was pulled out of his thoughts when Ayano tapped him on the shoulder...He didn't even have the energy to be entirely mad at the moment, just drained. "What do you want?"

..Instead of talking however, Ayano simply pulled something out of her pocket, and held it out to him.

Looking at the object, Osano's little cat charm. A gasp came out of his mouth as his hands quickly took the item. "Oh my gosh! You actually found it! Wow - that's amazing! Thank you so much!"

"As I told you, I would find it."

"Y-yeah, well.." He paused, quick to attach the little charm onto his phone case. Once it was on, he happily slid it back into his pocket. "Thanks...Again, Ayano. I-I mean, you didn't have to do it..And don't do anything stupid like this or-"

"I would do it again, if need be."

Osano blinked at her, a small blush on his cheeks...Before he quickly shook his head. "W-whatever, just...I won't need your help like that again, so just leave it."

"If you are sure, then-"

"I'll see you tomorrow or whatever!" With that, the orange-haired male was quick to leave the room, confused as all hell at the moment.

What was going on?

* * *

Osano was still pondered what all had happened today, even as he got ready for bed. Nothing really out of the ordinary had happened. Everything like usual had gone down. The only really major differences were the fact that he had made Taro a bento, that Taro got sick (because of said bento) and...

Ayano...

Ayano-His hands racked through his bright locks, frowning. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? It was like his brain was trying to tell him something, yet he couldn't put two and two together. It almost felt like he had to be worried about the school girl, but worried about what?

The fact that she was a complete klutz it seemed and landed on her own desk? That was her own damn fault.

The fact that she seemed to only drink a soda for lunch and thought that was acceptable? Same thing applied!

...

Osano's hands slowly let go of his hair, and ran down his own face as a groan escaped his lips. He fell back against his bed and just..Tried to get the image of that black haired school girl out of his head. She wasn't who he was supposed to be thinking about! Taro was!

He had to think of another way to win over his old friend.

Cooking was obviously out of the picture..

Maybe though he could see about getting Taro a present..It would be nice to see him read a new book, instead of watching him read the same stupid thing over and over again...

* * *

Ayano was silent as she sat at her computer within her room, the entire house silent. A part of her missed having her parents around. It would have been nice to have told her mother that she had indeed found her own 'darling', and that she was making her way to i _nsure_ that he would stay her's...

Her mother would be so proud...

Her father would most likely be a tad bit worried.

Ryoba would probably see her husband's worry though and just giggle about how "awww~ Daddy's getting worried that his little girl's growing up~!"

When in reality, he would probably be worried for that boy that would get sucked into this life...

Ayano's father was odd, however she was never rude towards either of her parents. They had taught her much about life, and how she had to fight for that who she loved. And she loved her Senpai more than anything else..

She should have just killed off that little orange haired goblin when she had the chance really..

How much easier that would have been.

For now though she would play by Info-kun's rules. It would be better to have him as an ally than have him as an enemy.

With this thought in mind, Ayano was able to peacefully go to bed, knowing that her Senpai was safe for tonight.

* * *

 **Death #1**

 **A Bit Choked Up**

 **(Trigger Warning: Death)**

It wasn't all that hard really to finally convince Info-kun to allow her to kill off Osano. Especially when given the option of killing him off with barium acetate. It was a simple poison really, undetectable without a highly expensive machine..A machine that their little town didn't have access to.

" _Will he suffer?_ "

" **Would I do this any other way?** "

And just like that, she had poured the white powdery substance all over Osano's rice balls, ensuring a lethal dosage to the best of her ability. She even smeared it into the little rolls that he had made.

Now, with batted breath, Ayano was watching the scene from a distance.

-x-

Osano felt like he was on cloud nine, smiling as he watched Taro happily eat his bento. Nothing had gone wrong. There were compliments and happy little hums coming out of Taro's mouth.

It had worked..!

Haha!

With a hum he sat down beside his best friend, carefully opening up his own bento and beginning to take a few bites of food..After a few bites though, he was a bit confused. The food tasted really bitter for some reason..And also, really dry..

Was Taro just being nice and saying that his food was good?

When he opened his mouth to ask, he felt something hit his stomach. A bit of bile came up, making him bag and put a hand over his throat.

-x-

"Osano? Are you okay?" Taro asked, blinking as he watched the male lumber over towards the little tub-sink they were near, and promptly throwing up. Racing over, Senpai was right at his side.

But then the second bout of symptoms started up. A dry cough interrupted the retching, yet after a few moments it didn't stop..Tears were running down Osano's pale cheeks. He couldn't breath. Taro was getting even more terrified by the minute. All around students were starting to take notice.."What's wrong?! HEY! Do you need any help?!"

Osano tried to talk. Tried to get anything out of his mouth to tell his childhood friend...W..What could he tell him? That something was wrong? That he couldn't breathe that-That he loved-Osano fell to the ground now, writhing as he tried to clear his airway and clawed at his own neck. "Osano!"

Taro was now kneeling beside him, tears coming down his Senpai's cheeks.. Around the corner's of his eyes, things were...Starting to blacken and blur but..

Shakingly, the orange-haired male raised a hand to wipe away a tear from his crush's face..Before it finally fell limp at his side, and his body went motionless.

"Oh my god!" A few of the students were not calling the paramedics or the police, others rushed to get the teacher of the nurse. Taro though stayed at Osano's side, crying as he shook the motionless male's shoulders. "Osano, answer me! Wake up, please wake up! Don't do this! Oh god, this can't be happening! No!"

* * *

Mayhemb: Tadaaa, the first 'death snippete' in a sense.

A few notes

1\. I am basing these eliminations first by how it may fit with the character, secondly on if we know anything about how the character might be eliminated (such as in this case, we had the cut scene of Osano literally dying from poison), or by how I would play the game.

2\. I may now be on a few watch lists, as I had to research the poison used in the game. Yep, the poison has apparently been cited to be barium acetate as stated by Yandere Dev's twitter.

3\. Not all chapters will have the snippete little option deaths as stated above. I am simply adding them where I see fit, or if I would have actually put it in the chapter's event line.

4\. Please also forgive me, as most of the death scenes I have written have only been those where people are impaled via sharp objects.

5\. Please leave reviews/comments/questions. As shown above I do reply to them as best as I can.

That should be all for now, I will see you all next time.

Thank you for following the documentation of The Battle of the Yandere.


End file.
